


~Into A New World ~Inu Love story

by P_M543



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_M543/pseuds/P_M543
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 17 year old Filipina who was born in 1918 is pulled into a different world. Her reason in the new world is to the world? Troubles from a demon called Naraku will arise. What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Powers

 

 

**Chapter 1:  Magical Powers**

 

       "La la la~" A voice sung as the user sweeps the floors. The melody echoed throughout the small apartment. The girl sweeping releases one of her hands into the air, allowing sparkles to escape her finger tips. She tossed her broom in the air and twirled in place. The broom spun in the air before she caught it then stood in a fighting postion. Her opponent was the air.

She practiced like she would with an escrima stick. Fighting skills is something she had to teach herself along with her magic. Her mother told her that life will never be easy for she was alone in the city. For that reason, her mother gave her the name Carmen. The meanings of the name were Vineyard of God, Song, Truthful, and Poetry. The meaning had fit her perfectly.

Carmen had grown to be a beautiful, independent, helpful, and kind. She used her powers to help the sick and blessed the poor as she took them under her wing. Many called her 'Mother' despite her young age. Others who were younger than her called her 'Ate Carmen'. Her neighborhood was her family. They kept her secret safe as she kept them alive. Carmen's knowledge grew tremblously.

Each day she read as much as she could in the library near her apartment. In such little time she had learned how to speak 3 languages fluently. Tagalog, Spanish, and Japanese. The knowledge of her family tree stayed with her as she learned more about the world.

On her 18th birthday she was to marry her second cousin. He sends her letters once a month to ensure her safety. Though she never met him she could tell that he is a hard worker. The letters he had sent to her were treasured. Deep down in Carmen's heart she was terribly lonely. Her parents had died in an 'accident' when she was only 6.

 

      A neighborhood friend of her parents took her in after their deaths. When she reached the age of 14, she was allowed to live alone back in her old apartment. The woman's name was Maria. The door opens slowly. "Carmen mabilis(quick)!"  
  
The young girl hurried after her parental figure. She followed her all the way to an alley way. Maria worriedly hushes the pest of crows away from the dying human. Carmen rests on her knees to examine the body of the man. Death was upon him. He ran a slight fever and had blisters on his feet, which gave a hint that he had walked with no intention of stopping.

The man was young and his skin was lighter than a filipino. Carmen's two hands were placed over his chest. She closed her eyes focusing her energy on the man's body. His battered feet healed, his temperature lowered. His heart began to steady. 

When his eyes flickered open he panics. His body shot upward but Carmen pushed him back down. She sat on his chest trying to keep him on the ground. He began to mutter in Japanese. It took a while to understand what he was saying. She tries to reassure the poor man in his native tongue. 

This helps him out a little bit. Soon he falls back into sleep. Carmen stood up and levitates the man's body all the way back to her apartment. Maria left the man in Carmen's care. Little did she know how curious Carmen was about the man. 

 

     She couldn't help it but search his pockets. He had a folded black 'n white picture of a woman holding a child, both smiling happily. 'This must be the man's family.'  Carmen placed the picture back in his pocket before heading to the sink. While he rests she ought to finish her daily chores.

As she washed the dishes many questions popped in her head. 'How did a Japanese man come here? When in Japan did her live? How old is he? Why does he seem so different?' The man mutters a name that was almost barely audible.

"Misa."  
He sheds tears in his sleep. 'He must be dreaming.' Carmen turns off the water, dried her hands before going to the man and wiping his tears away. 

Carmen hums her favorite song that was passed on through generations of her family. Soon night came, the windows closed. Bundles of blankets buried the man along with Carmen. She gave the man more blankets than her. 

In her way, she did not care if she became sick. Other's health mattered more than her own. The man may have physically recovered however, he still his mentally challenged. He's fighting and abandon war within his own mind.

 


	2. Taken

The man's body was welcomed to warmth. His eyes groggily opened. Instead of panicking he surveyed his surroundings from where he laid. A young girl caught his eye. She was a beautiful filipina who seemed to be shivering in the cold with only two blankets. As she slept so quietly he kept his gaze on her.  
' _Could it be she was responsible for saving me but why?'_

Soon her own eyes fluttered opened to meet his. She smiled sweetly at him as she spoke in his language. "I see your awake. Are you feeling better?" He carefully nods his head. As soon as he did, the silence before had returned. Finally he asks her a simple question.  
"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"  
He gave her a strange look of confusion before saying,"Our people have fought much and my people had treated yours like---"  
"Enough." She shook her head. "How about we introduce ourselves first before jumping to politics."

Placing a hand over her heart she smiles to him.  
"My name is Carmen Dungo Baquiran. And you are?"  
He mentally debated whether to or to not lie to her. Seeing that kind smile made him tell the truth. "I'm Aoyama Kaemon . Please answer my question." Carmen cocked her head before standing.

"A question that should be answer when you've fully recovered my friend."  
'My friend? I'm her friend?' He asks himself before pleading,"Please answer me."  
She looked back at him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes.  
'This man is in need of comfort and reasurance. If not given these requirements he'll go insane.'

 She sat back down but this time by his head. Seeing the somewhat fearful look in his eyes she stroked his head. The fear subsided. He stared longingly into her lovely dark brown eyes.   
"I shall answer your questions in the moring, for now you need rest my friend. I'll protect you from anything that harms your heart. Do not worry, when you awake I'll be here."

His eyes soften as his eye-lids felt heavy. "Th-ank y-ou.." Sleep took him again. Carmen stayed by his side stroking his head all the way till morning came. She had to admit that the man was handsome. She was freezing cold and refused to use her powers to heat the apartment. That would be a waste of energy and she wanted to learn how to survive like a normal human being. The lingering warmth she had now was from her two blankets and the man's head that she continued to stroke. 

Kaemon slept to the evening of the next day. Carmen had remained by his side as promised. But she had unintentionally fallen asleep beside to him. The front door begins to unlock, the person that entered was Maria. She wanted to check up on the two and see if the young man was awaken yet. Upon coming into sight with the two her jaw drops. Carmen may have brought in and cared for the sick and weak in her home. But she never had fallen asleep when they rested.

The sight shocked her. Her daughter was trusting the stranger to not do anything to her as she slept. Carmen's facial expression was peaceful which made a smile appear on Maria's face. She left them be by walking out of the house to her own. No sooner when she had left, Kaemon awoke. Feeling the girl sleeping besides him caused his face to turn red. He mentally panicked on what to do, he was not use to having someone sleep so close to him. 

In a way it felt strange yet comforting. Not even his sister and her child gave him this comfort. He found that he was able to move, his strength had returned along with his state of mind. Kaemon stayed put. He didn't want this comforting feeling to subside yet.  
'The kindness she has shown me has earned her my respect.'   
His eyes closed, awaiting for her awakening.

**~Time Skip~**

When Carmen awoke they greeted each other once more but this time more respectfully and proper.  His questions were answered with much ease. He told her that he escaped from a ship. The ship was to be the place of his demise. However his sister helped him escape.   
'A life for a life.' Carmen says to herself,"I'm sorry for your loss.."   
His fist clenched tightly together. "Her baby was killed before we were taken...I wish I died instead of her. "

"I don't mean to intrude but, why did they capture you and your sister in the first place?"  
"...We are different..You wouldn't believe me even if I told you--" Her hand was placed on his quivering one.   
"Stop, even if I don't believe you. I am still listening to your story."  
His eyes widened at her kind words. A girl a purity, he saw her aura she was unintentionally emitting. 

"...We are..half-demons." Carmen stares at him surprised but nods her head for him to continue. "Born from a human and a demon. They wanted to extract our DNA to conduct experiments. We have to be alive for that time be done. Misa, my sister was brave and strong willed. They killed her baby for it was mostly human which they did not need. I thought she would fall into shock but no. She saved me and at the last moment she made me kill her." 

Kaemon broke down into tears. Carmen squeezes his hand. "Aoyama do not regret about the past. This Misa, your sister believed in you and she always will be with you. Never give up the life she gave to you. For now you have a reason to live." She smiles to him.  
"Carmen-chan, do you believe I am half human.."  
She looked down to their hands before lifting one of her own.

"Only if you believe I am a sorceress." Sparkles and blue flames erupt when she opened her palm. His eyes widened, Carmen sets her hand back down. Curiousity is written over her face.  
"What kind of demon are you Aoyama-san?"  
"I'm half kitsune...you have spiritual powers like that of a priestess."

"A priestess? What is that?"  
He explains to her of what a priestess is and told of his knowledge of other demons. In exchange Carmen shows him a taste of her ability. She levated objects and teleported items. Making the room colder and warmer. Aoyama was impressed.

The two soon became good friends. She gave him spare clothes she got from her cabinet. It was a hobby to make her own and the people she helped clothes. Luckily the clothes fitted him. Carmen gave him a tour of the neighborhood. Soon he understood her purpose in the neighborhood after seeing her heal an ill child. Her powers were limitless, his heart ached to forever stay by her side.

After her some-what daily routine they head back to her apartment. She boiled water to make tea. Kaemon sat at the table glancing at Carmen. Watching her every movement, wishing her to hurry to his side. Spring is coming soon. He fears he won't be able to hold back if she is not claimed. While he was lost in his thoughts he was unaware that Carmen was looking at his head. 

"Whoa your roots are brown-auburn. Is this your real hair color?"  
He straighten,"Hai. I had to dye my hair and I'm wearing color contacts." Surprisingly she hugs the back of his head. Pulling him to her chest. "Wow! You must be even more handsome!"  
His face flushed red in embarrassment. "Erm-bah..." Words couldn't form from his mouth.

He was happy to have met Carmen. When she released to leave back to the stove he couldn't hold back his affection. His arms grabbed her torso pulling her into a tight hug. She felt his breath on her neck.  
"Please stay like this a bit longer.."  
Her eyes soften. She winked at the stove to turn it off before turning around and cradling his head to her chest. 

Aoyama snuggled into her chest, to listen to her steady heart. Her hand strokes his hair back, the soft melody she hummed soothed him. He was still sitting in the chair while she stood comforting him.   
'How inhuman can the world be? This man has suffered enough.' Futile her thoughts were. After all the world cannot change with simple words coming from a single person.

**_~Feudal Japan~_  **

"He won't get any better mi Lord. Why worry about him any way?" A Imp reports. The lord that stood before him stared at the crescent moon in the sky.   
"Master Jaken. He may be a hanyo but he is still my son."  
The Imp bows apologetically,"Forgive me mi Lord." 

"I need someone who is willing to heal his heart. Someone who is willing to accept him for what he is."  
"But mi lord. There is no such person or being."  
His fists clenched tightly,"Continue the search Jaken. There is no time to be wasting." The Imp hurried away, leaving the lord alone on the cliff.

"Father. Why are you doing something this disgraceful for a mere hanyo." The voice belong to his first son. Hatred and bitterness with venom was in each word he said.   
"Sesshomaru even if he is a hanyo, he is still your brother." The lord states bluntly. At the corner of his eye, he saw the angered look in his son's eyes.

"That pest in no brother of this Sesshomaru father." He turns to take his leave,"No one will love that miserable hanyo. Your efforts will be in vain."With his son gone the lord sighs to himself.  
"There has to be somebody in this world that is will to love a hanyo." The wind blew his tied up hair in the wind. 'Bokuseno. He will have answers.' The lord leaps off the cliff into the sky, flying in the wind. 

He enters the tree demon's area of surroundings. On foot he appoaches the Magnolia tree demon and stops when it's face comes out before him.  
"Lord Inu no Taisho, what brings you here so late at night?"  
"I have come to ask if there is anyone in this world that is willing to love a half demon."  
The tree's eyes narrowed. "You speak of your second son correct."

"Hai. He's slipping into deperstion and I fear he will soon loose himself to death."  
"My Lord. No one can give him the love he needs to see correctly. Inuyasha longs for the attention he could no longer recieve when his mother passed. He only protects his own heart and no longer allows others to get close. He is lost my friend."  
  
The lord shook his head violently,"No there has to be someone who can save him from despair!" The wise tree decides to tell him,"There is someone who can help him."  
"Who?"  
"...She resides in the future my Lord."  
  
"Are you certain of this girl's existance?"  
"Hai. We trees can feel her power transcending time it's self. But my lord, you will need to an mighty spell to summon her here."  
"Very well. What do you mean you feel her power transcending time?" The tree laughs at the question.  
  
"You will discover that for yourself my Lord. Now go. The spell must be created you. "  
The dog demon bows to the old tree. "You have my gratitude Bokuseno. Take care." In a matter of minutes the lord took off in the sky making his way back to his castle. 'This girl has power that transcends time. What is she? Will she be capable with healing my son's heart or will she fail..'

He scowls at the risks but hopes she will help him. She was his only chance of living now. Inuyasha's suicidal thoughts must come to an end. Bringing this girl to their time is his only hope of saving his son.  
Inuyasha was doubting his existance in the world. He needs someone to end his loneliness, he needs to be cared for once more. The words that others screamed at him must be tended to. But can this said girl do it?


	3. Summoning A Witch

Pain, sorrow, loneliness echoed throughout my mind. I am alone. Words such as Filthy, Tainted, unwanted, weak, shameful, Hanyo, etc. have followed me to where I am now. I hate myself for being weak and tainted. I hate being a low-life hanyo that brings shame to his father's name. Sesshomaru tells me that each time he sees me. Heh I'm starting to not care now, the night of the new moon will be the time of my demise.

I have enough of this pitiful life of my. Struggle is written in my past, I would rather die than continue to live knowing I will never be accepted by anyone. Once I'm dead I won't have to fight anymore. The pain is likely to subside. Heck, I might even be able to see mother again. She gave me her love. It's only fair that I should finally give her mine after such long time. This pain is unbearable I can't sit idly by and wait for the moonless night. Father is up to something. He came back late than usual.  
  
Father began to write frantically he used so much paper after crumpling the last ones. 'What is he up to?' After two days I visited his room again this time he stood up holding a new written paper. "Inuyasha come. I know your there."   
I gulped as I entered nervously into the room. He told me of his plan and hopes. This actually made me feel much worse but I went along with it.

 _**~Modern Day in 1900s~** _

Carmen slept besides Aoyama one last time. Carmen was still not use to another being sleeping next to her. In the morning she made them a meal and loaded a suit case she had. She placed the necessities in the case before closing it. Kaemon was like a child still. He used his illusionary skills to transform into Carmen. Her jaw dropped on how accurate his transformation was. Carmen smirks at him before glowing. She transformed into him. Now that caused his jaw to drop. Both ended up cracking up in laughter as they transformed back.

They spent the whole day getting to know each other.   
"Carman-chan do you know how to use your powers in battle?"  
"Battle? Well..I suppose you can say I do but I prefer not engaging into conflict."  
"A peace maker instead of a fighter."  
"Heh, I'm a fighter even if I don't uses magic."

He rolled his eyes, earning him a playful punch from her. In such little time they became good friends. But once evening comes, they will have to depart from each other. Time moved slowly that day. Carmen leads Kaemon to a wood full of trees. In there they used their powers to have fun. Floating, flying, levating, burning, transforming, tackling, tickling. They were like little children having fun and enjoying life to it's fullest.

Finally when miday came they teleported back to the apartment. Kaemon sadly stroked the closed suit case knowing that he now must leave before causing Carmen trouble. She forces a smile as he walks out her door. Before he left she tried to not make her voice shaky.  
"Aoyama-san."  
He looks back at her, some what frowning. 

"Your always welcome back here my friend."  
He softly smiles before embracing her one last time. She forced herself to continue to smile as he leaves. Aoyama was left without turning back to look at her. If he did, he would never be able to leave. Once out of sight Carmen was confronted by Maria. She reasures her mother that she is well and is happy that Aoyama is now well. 

Maria bought the excuse since Carmen wasn't the kind to get too attached to men. She headed back to her apartment after kissing Carmen on her forehead. Carmen lingered at her door before heading back into her home. After closing the door tears trickled down her cheeks. In her heart she didn't want him to leave. Lonely. Finally discovering someone similar to her.   
'He has a life to live. I'll only be suffocating him here.' 

Suddenly the floor she stood on glowed. Light shot out encaging her in the glowing center. She screams in her native tongue.  
"What's happening!"  
  
 ** _~Feudal Japan~_  **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watch as their father chants his spell he created. A symbol appears in the sky. It glowed brightly. Suddenly a figure falls out of the symbol. A girl was screaming before her body glowed and disappeared. Her body reappear falling on the ground with a thud. She had fallen on her bum. The girl spoke in a foreign language before noticing the three and several guards staring at her. Slowly she stood and dusted herself off before staring at the demons.

"Good evening Miss. I am Lord Inu no taisho."  
Recognizing the language she spoke she bows to him. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Inu no taisho." He was stunned by her calmness and demeanor.   
"Ningen. Why do you not cower in fear." Sesshomaru states with curiosity.

"There is no reason to do so when I do not fear." She says with a smile. Inuyasha stared at that smile that made his heart ache some what subside. He gathers up his courage.  
"What's your name shorty." He snorts trying to sound uninterested.   
"My name is Carmen Dungo Baquiran. Now please excuse me I need to find a way back home."

"I apologise but you will not be permitted to your home." The demon Lord now stood infront of her holding out a hand. "Let us do this the easy way so no one gets harmed."   
Carmen stared at his hand, his claws is what caught her attention. She sighs knowing that it's best not to reveal her true powers quite yet. Taking the hand she was led to his second son.

"This is Inuyasha. I want you to become good friends with him."  
Carmen looked at his son with wide eyes. "Your ears are so fluffy looking." Inuyasha saw the sparkles in her eyes and knew what she wanted to do. The demon Lord chuckles at her embarrassment while Sesshomaru glared at her.

  
"A whore for the hanyo. How fitting."  
Carmen smiles at Sesshomaru before saying two cuss words in her native tongue.   
"What did you say." His head now fully turned to her.  
"I called you a rude ass-hole who is bound to be a jackass if not already."

Her smile had faded when she said this. Her eyes had narrowed to a glare. "I really do hate to cuss so I limited myself to only two words."  
"You filthy we-"   
"That's enough Sesshomaru. Leave her be. Inuyasha show her around."  
Inuyasha took her wrist,"Come on." 

He pulled her to the castle's garden before letting her go. His arms folded as he scolds her.  
"What the hell were you thinking when saying that to Sesshomaru!"  
"He deserved every word."  
"He could kill ya, you know." He snorts.

"I am very capable with defending myself my friend."  
"Friend? I ain't your friend."  
She smiled at him."Well to me you are my friend." He resists blushing  
"Quit following the old man's wishes!!"

"Eh? But I'm just being me."  
"Pufft. What ever." He starts to leave her behind. "You coming or not?"  
"Wen. I mean yes!" She hurried to his side.  
He shows her the places where she was allowed to go and told her of the places she's banned from. 

 She made sure to ask no questions that may annoy him. Listen, record, and behave. Carmen soon finds Inuyasha blushing and a bit annoyed. They were in front of a room that she suspects to be his. He opened the door revealing a decent size room with one bed.  
"Father wants us to share the same room. Deal with it."   
"We need to share the same bed?"  
"Yeah got a problem with sharing." He narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for her answer.

"Nope, I can share with you. I don't mind as long as you don't try anything."  
"Gah! Like I would do anything to a human!"  
Carmen giggles at his confedance. A servant comes up from behind him.   
"Dinner is ready." When the servant turns away to lead, she mutters,"Filthy pests."

Carmen could see Inuyasha trying to not feel down on the comment. His eyes told her all the secrets in his heart.  He was sad and lonely, just like her except she had a purpose while he did not.   
'How can I help him? The scars in his heart are easy to see in his eyes.'   
They reached the dining room and sat next to each other. 

Inu no taisho greets their arrival. "Carmen did you find the tour bareable?"  
"It was not bareable since I enjoyed it quite much. You have a lovely home." She says bowing her head. Sesshomaru hides his annoyance and ate quietly. While the three dug in eating Carmen sat still staring lifelessly at her plate.   
"You're not going to eat?" The lord says.  
  
She stutters,"I-I..My table manners are quite different from yours. I can manage passing a meal or two..."   
"Really, your not only from the future but also from a different place."   
"Yes..I'm from a country called the Philippines."  
"Interesting. Due tell, are you able to fight."

"I know how to fight with a blade and an escrima stick."  
"Oh. What is an escrima stick?"  
"Well I suppose it's like a baboon stick that is not easily broken."  
"A human woman that can fight." Sesshomaru snorts,"How ubsurd."

Carmen kept smilling which made the three wonder if she kept her emotions to herself.  
"Carmen, why is it you have a strong spiritual aura?" The demon lord asks curiously.  
"In my family, we are decendants from powerful priests and priestesses who were also known as witches or saints. Our bloodline inter-marry so our power and strength continue on. I am actually betrothed to my cousin."

Inuyasha huffed."You speak as if you never met the guy." His eyes widened when her smile became smaller. "You have met him right?"  
"No. He lives far away..however he does send letters to me. I may not have met him but I sense he's a good man with a strong heart."  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Your going to marry a man that you never even met?!!" Inuyasha was astonished by her acceptance of the proposal.  
She sighs."Past generations have done the same. I have no say in what is to be my fate."  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes."Your pathetic. Listening to what others---"  
"Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice caused everyone to look at her surprised."I am not pathetic. You have no right to call me pathetic when I can kill you right now without anyone even---" She disappeared in an instant. Sesshomaru felt the warmth of breath on his ear. "--noticing."  
Inu no taisho was wide eye on how fast she moved. She was as fast as himself. 

"Excuse me." Carmen marched out of the room but before leaving she states,"I speak nothing but the truth my lords. If that bothers either of you then do not ask me the question in the first place." There was a spark of anger in her eyes which made her look threatening. Sesshomaru couldn't get over the fact that she actually frightened him. His brother slups his soup, continuing to eat fast before excusing himself within six seconds. He sees her half way making her way to their room.

"Hey human." He catches up with her. "Ya alright?"  
"Yes. I think I went a bit over board."  
"Nah he deserved to be scared. Don't let Sesshomaru get to you. He's always a jerk."  
Carmen chuckled at his annoyance with him.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha." He turns to face her. A sad smile was on her face. "Thank you for baring with me."  
"What you mean?"  
"You seem to not like me, I believe you see me as a pest that needs to be squashed.." He closed his eyes as he walked."After what you did back there?! Nope. Your pretty cool I guess for a human-." He hears her foot steps stop so he opened his eyes to see she offered a hand.

"Friends then." He carefully takes her small hand. She held onto him tightly before pulling him with her. His face was a bit red as he kept staring from their hands to the side of her face. A content smile found it's way on his face as he stared at her closed-eye-smile. He found it also surprising that she knew her way around with her eyes closed. When they reached the room she had released his hand. Inuyasha felt a bit disappointed but kept silent as she spoke.

"You want me to sleep next to you or in the cor---meep!!" He had sweep her off her feet. Holding her like a bride. "In the bed dummy." He laid her down before laying down besides her pulling the blanket over them. Carmen and Inuyasha awkwardly stared at each other.  
"You know that the last person I shared my bed with was my mother."  
"I'm not use to sharing either. My second mother usually left me to sleep alone when my parents died."  
  
His golden eyes widened."You lost your parents?" She nods her head once before closing her eyes.  
"I was only 7 years old however I believe you to be older than me correct."  
"A hundred years older than you...did it hurt?" The question was stupid to ask when he already knew the answer. But he wanted to see her express her emotions other than smiling and pretending to be calm.

"I wanted to die." He gasped at this. 'This human girl wanted to die?! She had a foster mother to take care of her so why would she-'   
"However I knew that if I died I'll be a coward. Taking my own life would be betraying my parents who sacraficed theirs' to save mine."  
'A waste?' He found that her reasoning for herself made him think about his own plan. His mother loved him so much. Now hearing the words from Carmen he knew that he should stop his plan. He couldn't join his mother in the after life.

No. Not after becoming friends with this witch. He fell asleep as soon as she did.  
The young prince knew in his heart that he was becoming attached to the girl. She was full of mysteries and she is very wise for being so young. 'Decendents from powerful priests and priestesses. A girl of purity and has the sense of duty.' They were is thoughts before sleep had taken him. Without trying Carmen has gained some of Inuyasha's trust in such little time. Inu no taisho was impressed along with Sesshomaru who refuses to show his interest in her. What will Carmen do now?


	4. Show Me What You Got

Carmen awoke early as usual. The prince besides her was still asleep. 'Well I suppose I can train in his training room so I won't wake him.' Quietly she slips out the bed and room. The room was down the hall. Inuyasha told her that he was the only one who used it so she could go in there if she wanted. Perfectly safe. She entered and closed the door behind her. There were many weapons for choice with target figures, solid and wood. She took the traditional twin japanese sais to practice with. 

Taking a deep breath she first started her movements slowly. She mimiked the moves she saw in a book when reading about Japanese fighting in the old library she had use to walk to. The pages were torn, the words were hardly readable on the book's pages. And yet she was practicing while adding a bit of her own style into each movement. She twisted the sais towards her then out as she practiced blocking invisible sword attacks. Aftering pretending to fight someone she stops to take a breather. Her eyes stared at a wooden target.   
  
~

She was still unaware of the spy. Inuyasha awoke when he heard his room door close. He followed the girl's scent all the way to the training room. He still was not sure if she was actually able to fight. The proof of her skill soon began in front of him. She was swift and agile. Judging by the way she attacked the air with the twin sais, the strength she had was great.  Inuyasha never had seen or even met a human girl who could use the sais as she has. 

Inuyasha sees her eyes look to one of the wooden targets. She tossed one dagger in the air before catching it again; she did this again with the other and caught it with no trouble. Her left hand spun the sais it held, the right pursed the same way. The hanyo cocked his head to the side surprised and eager to what she will do next.  
'This Nin-Carmen is proving to be talented.'

Carmen began to do weaves while spining the sais in her hands. She finally felt the eyes watching her but tried her best to ignore them. Stopping one spining her hand launched the spining one into a wooden target. Carmen did a cart-wheel to retieve it. When pulling it out she swiftly cart-wheels back facing defensivally at the spy. Inuyasha stood there utterly shocked. Her hands with the sais retreat behind her back as her posture straights. 

"Lord Inuyasha! Sorry to intrude your training room but I usually excersise in the morning." She says as she had bowed. Hands are placed on her shoulder as she was shaken furiously.   
"That was unbelievable!!!! When did you learn how to do that!!!!?"  
"ActuallyIlearnedrightnowInuyashapleasestopshakingme."   
  
He stopped but still held her by her shoulders. Her head hung over her chest. Her eyes were swirls from the dizziness. Inuyasha placed the sais back and carried a dizzy Filipina on his back.   
"Sorry about that. It was just surprising."  
"Yup I get that often-where are we going?"  
  
"The kitchen-eh?" She was no longer on his back when he said that. "What the?! Where'd you go Dummy?!!"   
'So is that a nickname he gave for me? *giggle* Alright it's fine I suppose.' Carmen hid her presence and scent as she watch Inuyasha scurry away looking for her. She stood in a corner before heading back into her room.  
Inuyasha had given up his search saying loudly,"Fine but your loss on food!" He was a bit disappointed but held his head high.

From the room she heard him clearly. She released her spell from her before sighing. Food, she'll head to the kitchen after they were done eating. She headed to the bathroom that was connected to their room. She took the chance to close the door behind her then undress. With a snap of her fingers the water became clean and steamy. Her body slowly enters it the big wooden tub. She hasn't had a hot bath for a while. Usually she only took hot baths to warm her body temperature but this time she wanted to quell the lonely feeling in her heart.

While she was in the bath Inuyasha was telling Inu no taisho about how she practiced with the twin sais.  
"Really son? So she really cam fight?"  
"Hell yeah! She even said she learned to fight just then!"  
"What? She had no experiance with the weapon before hand?"  
Inuyasha stuffs his face dull as he ate; eyes still filled with wonder. Never has his father seen his son like this in a long time. 

  
'Aoyama, I hope your safe. Maria what is happening over there? Why is this happening to me? Was I suppose to leave?' Sucking in air she held her breath before sinking into the water fully submerged. She stayed like that for three minutes before slowly resurfacing and getting out of the tub. With a twirl she was dry, again she snapped her fingers. This time her clothes were instantly clean. As she dresses herself she felt her dreaded thoughts return. 

'Be strong. I am not that helpless little girl anymore.' Carmen returns the water how it had been before she entered. Her sent in the tub also disappered. She exits the bathroom with her clothes on and headed out the room to visit the places she had been allowed to go to. Nothing seemed to be of interest to her so she heads to the garden. She searched for a place to rest and sing. Finally she stopped by a dead tree. Carmen heard it's old voice; she placed a hand on it's burnt bark.  
"Shall I sing to you." Hering it's reply she closed her eyes.

  Sesshomaru's elf-like ears twitched a bit.   
"She's singing."  
Inuyasha and their father finished eating and listened to the tune. The hanyo stood and ran to the singer.  
  
 _"La la, la la.._  
Let your leaves grow back once more,  
See the sky and feel the wind   
May the sun give you warmth,  
And the clouds your shade.  
La la, la."   
  
The tree's bark became brown, leaves grew back, it's flowers bloomed. Carmen opened her eyes and smiled at the it.  
"Now you'll be able to live a bit longer. My friend."   
A flower falls down into her hands.  
She cocked her head,"For me?"   
The tree made a strange angelic sound which made her smile. Stepping back she bows to the tree. "I will."

"Dummy?"   
Carmen swiftly turned around to see Inuyasha standing there shocked. Her hands holding the flower hide behind her back.   
"Lord Inuyasha! It's not what it looks like."  
"You were singing and having a conversation with a tree."  
"...Okay maybe it is what it looks like." She replies with a frown."You think I'm weird now?"  
  
"No no...You have a pretty voice."  
"Eh?"  
He turned away to hide his blush."Yea...It's soothing..." Turning back he stared at the tree. "This tree was a symbol of my mother's spirit. We use to spend much time near it."  
She faced the tree once more before looking back at him. Her smile returned as she offered the flower to him.   
"It wanted me to give this to you."

As he accepts the flower it glowed, transforming into a orb of light. It entered his body. He felt tingly inside but also warm. Almost as if his mother was embracing him in a warm hug. Carmen sadly smiles at his content face.   
'Lord Inuyasha is lucky that his mother was able to find a way to express her lingering feelings. Lady Izayoi your love will always be with him.'  
 **'Thank you Carmen-chan. You have my graditude.'  
** The tree's voice had echoed in her head. 

"Carmen thank you." The words were soft when they exited his mouth. Carmen giggled and bowed.  
"Anything for your smile my lord."  
He hadn't notice he was wearing a content smile. Quickly his lips quivered as his face flushed red. Her head cocked to the side.  
"Are you alright? Did you catch a cold? Your cheeks are really pink."  
  
She stroked his face making him blush even more. Her hand was warm but his face was warmer.  
"Maybe I should take you to the healer-"  
"I'm fine!!!"  
"But your-"  
He turned away leaving her hand in the air. "Just leave me be human." Her and pulls back. He didn't see her frown which soon turned into a fake smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll be in your training room if you need me." He turned back to see her bow then brush past him quickly. Instinct told him he had upset her. He follows.  
"Hey."  
She turned her head to the side looking at him with no fear. "Yes." Carmen hid her sorrow well. Inuyasha saw no trance of sadness on her content face.  
"I want you to fight me using the bokken swords."  
Her eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets. 

She had stopped in her tracks. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!!" This was the first time she yelled out of surprise. From the shadows Inu no taisho and Sesshomaru were watching; her sudden burst interested them.   
"What do you mean am I out of my mind?"  
"Lord Inuyasha I know you wish to test me but I cannot fight you." She walked away quickly to the entrance.  
He hops in front of her,"And why not?"  
  
Carmen sighs,"Last time I ever had an opponent they went into a coma for six months. I take practice too serious and I don't want to hurt my friend." She gave him puppy eyes which made his face red once more.  
'Kami she is so cute. Wait what am I thinking?!' His thoughts made him redder than he didn't even notice her feeling his forehead.  
"You don't seem to be running a fever-Lord Inuyasha?" He was still battling his thoughts. She sighs; mentally she had face-palmed.  
"I'm taking you to the healers." She took his hand.  
  
Snapping to his senses he stayed still. "Why are you helping me out when we only knew each other for almost a day?"  
"...I'm always helping others out. Back in my time..I healed children, and the elders. I did not know them well and yet that did not stop me from wanting to see them smile."  
Inuyasha pulls himself from her gentle hold. "Keh! What's the point in seeing someone else happy."  
"Seeing others happy is the point of my exsitance." She answered quietly.   
"What do you mean?"

"I am the only witch in my area that has the duty to heal and help others. In order to fufill that order I must make other's happiness my own. For that reason I can never have a real friend who will always stay by my side. If I make many friends then this loneliness will be quelled right?" He stared at her in shock. Her smile was gone, her eyes were empty. For the first time he saw the loneliness and sorrow in her eyes that she had carefully hidden. The two hiding demons saw the pain as well. Noticing what she looked like in his eyes she slapped herself real hard. A red mark was left on her cheek. She bows.  
"Sorry my lord. You did not need to know that..." Quickly she ran away. Hiding in the kitchen. 

Inuyasha knew last night she wanted to kill herself when she was younger, but he did not know that she decided to live a life where fate made decisions for her. She too was still suffering inside. Sesshomaru slips away as his father approaches his brother. He headed to the kitchen. Though it was empty, Carmen's scent lingered in there. She sat in a corner clenching her heart. His ears could hear her heart. Something was wrong. Carmen had never mentioned her heart to her foster mother.   
"Ningen. What is with your heart." He kept the worry out of his voice.   
Carmen's quivering hand almost stopped shaking. "It's of no importance to you my lord."

He demands,"You will tell this Sesshomaru now."  
Carmen's eyes were covered by her bangs. One arm stretches out for his. He slowly took her arm, holding it firmly. A memory flashed before his eyes.  
  
~  
 _Carmen was in the woods where the sun had faded already. Her parents Francisco and Marisa were tied along with her.  Hooded men surrounded them chanting ancient words. Fransico was sercretly cutting the ropes with his pocket knife. Before they finished chanting the ropes fell off. Her father punched the first man that led the chant then cries out."Marisa run!!" His wife grabs Carmen and teleported away. Carmen managed to see her father get stabbed in the heart before she disappeared. Marisa fell on the ground crying in anguish; she felt the severed line of his life._

_Pulling herself together she continued to run with her little daughter in her arms. One of the hooded men appeared before her, he threw many daggers at her. She shields Carmen with her body. However the man ran in front of her, she was unable to protect her baby's chest. A knife pierced Carmen's heart half way. Anger boiled within Marisa as she swiped the man's head off, she ran away once more. Until she could no longer run; Marisa came crashing to the ground still cradling her baby to her chest. Carmen, was secretly destined to die._

_"C-Carmen...you won't die...I won't let you." Hot tears trickled down her face falling on Carmen's cheeks. Gently her hands pull out the knife causing Carmen to gasp. Those gentle hands of her mother pressed over her wound. "With my life I grant you yours...Change your fate-" She coughed up blood as a symbol appeared on where her hands were. "-destiny will change for you. Live and be what you are. Follow the ways-of-the wor-ld.." Carmen began to shed tears as her mother's blood soon enters her.  
"Live Carmen...live for..us." Marisa's body drops on her body. _

_Marisa's body slowly deteriorated into blood that became one with Carmen's. Carmen stayed laid on the ground still in shock. Her eyes were empty, as if she was welcoming death. No she couldn't die. Those last words her mother spoke she had to honor. They were the only words that kept her moving, her purpose. After being discovered she had learned that her parents were said to have been killed in an accident. The police worked for the hooded-men, they believe Carmen went into shock and forgot everything. In Maria's care Carmen was still suffering. The stab wound was still there despite being healed. No she wanted it to stay there. To amend for her sin of allowing her parents to protect her. 'Never. Never will I be weak. Never.'_  
  
~

The weak grip made her hand slip from his arm. He still held her arm.   
"Why did they take you three?"  
"...."  
"Ningen answer me." His grip tightened. Those sharp claws pressed against her skin. Her voice found power to speak, though it was shaky it was audible.  
"Why is it important to you? Don't you wish I died that night for **I AM** **HUMAN**."

His grip loosens as he knelt down lifting her chin. Pain and sadness could be seen in her eyes. Without knowing it he was caressing her face that expressed her pain. The pain shot out through her body causing her to pull away to hold her chest. He took her hands away from her heart and wrapped them around himself.   
"W-What are you-UGH!" She held him tightly as if her life depended on him. In her ear he whispers quietly.   
"I'm sorry Carmen. I'm sorry." He understood now how she was feeling, the pain must have been similar to Inuyasha's.  
Now he feels somewhat guilty for belittling him. 

The stayed in an embrace until the pain subsided. She pulled away and stood. A hand was offered to him along with her bright smile that use to be never directed to him. He took her hand to stand.  
Keeping her smile she asks,"Friends?"With a grin he nods. She released his hand and bowed. "I'm very sorry about yesterday and what happened here. You didn't need to see my memories like that..."  
"No. I wanted the answer and you merely gave one through visions."

A servant entered the kitchen. "Young Lord! I'm sorry was I disturbing-"  
"Nope Ma'ma." She bows once more to the prince. "See you around Lord Sesshomaru." Instead of the mocking tone in her voice, it was serene. He has gained her respect and she has gained his.  
'Hm. A human has made this Sesshomaru's heart throb. Interesting.' He sighs tiredly. 'Where is that insolent little half-breed.'


End file.
